rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Lagos Episode 6
The team is summoned to an emergency matrix meet by John Karmichael, our Horizon contact. Nathan Jones, the son of one of the executives has gone missing. He was supposed to meet two of his friends, Rick and Marcos, in a pub in Ekoye Island (a mostly corp.-run district with good security). He offers 7500 and doesn't offer more even when Captain Jack tries to negotiate with him. Captain Jack researches the missing boy and his family, learning a great many things but nothing particularly relevant. He's been in Lagos for about a year, has his own car and is an only child. Captain Jack attempts to contact both Rick and Marcos to trace their locations, but only succeeds with Marcos. He's in the pub where they were to meet Nathan. Since we need SINs to go there, only three team members attend: Valkris, Dr. Pie and Chloe. Captain Jack attends in Dr. Pie's comm. link and Circe comes in astral form. She also investigates the pub in astral form while they others head there, and overhears a conversation between Marcos and Rick about how Nathan was supposed to be buying drugs from a guy near the bridge, probably a date-rape drug to use on a girl Nathan is interested in. Marcos is the older of the two, and both are fairly yucky characters. Valkris loans an Ares Predator IV to Dr. Pie and brings along a pistol herself. Chloe goes unarmed because the team anticipates getting searched at the security checkpoint to the district. When they are, their weapons are not noticed. The pub (Cheers) is a British-themed bar. Marcos and Rick are whispering to each other in a corner, but Rick storms out, despite Marcos's protests. Dr. Pie attempts to intercept him, but can't talk him into sitting down again. He tries to draw his gun to threaten him, but accidentally drops it on the floor. Rick flees. Valkris, waiting in the car, tries to grab him, but completely fails, ending up only with his jacket. Dr. Pie grabs his gun and tries to shoot Rick with stick-n-shock, but Rick dodges. Chloe tries to tackle him, and fails. This continues for a while, and Captain Jack plays Yakety Sax at everyone. Finally, Circe summons a spirit and orders it to detain him. It does. We hear sirens off in the distance and the spirit loads Rick into Valkris's car. Captain Jack edits the video records so they lose track of us. He notices that their cameras showed Circe's spirit at work, and that they are trying to muster a mage to stop us. He manages to distract the cameras. Circe notices a spirit trying to find us, but it loses track of us. Valkris finds a likely escape route, a ferry heading out of the district. Captain Jack interrogates Rick via comm. link. Rick knows very little, and we realize we probably kidnapped the wrong person. We get on the ferry and leave Rick behind. We do learn where Nathan was supposed to go to find the drug dealer (Ijora the bridge district), and Captain Jack heads there to ask around. It is a series of boats interconnected by planks, acting as a market district. He learns about a bar in Ajegunle, Idin Bar, which is a good place to find people dealing the types of drugs Nathan was looking for. Circe and Dr. Pie both summon spirits to search for Nathan. Dr. Pie sends his to the Bridge district and Circe sends hers to search Ajegunle. Neither learns anything useful. We get on fan boats and head to the bar in Ajegunle. Valkris gets a little lost and then asks Duante for help, which he doubtfully provides. They arrive at the bar. Valkris and Dr. Pie remain outside the guard the boats. Inside, Captain Jack asks questions of the bartender, some gangers and a bum (who had been given beer money by Dr. Pie). He offers a large bribe to the bartender, and immediately someone tries to mug him for it. He stabs the mugger and the chef comes out from the back and takes the body, presumably for food. Captain Jack tries to intimidate the bum with his spurs, and is attacked by gangers. Circe, Chloe and Captain Jack make short work of them. During the fight, the bartender hides in the kitchen. Captain Jack tries to talk with her again and she shoots at him with a shotgun. He slices it in half and she becomes a lot more cooperative. She admits she sold Nathan to Tamanous, a group which ships bodies to ghouls as food. They are en route to Asamando that night, having left a few hours ago. We head out on the fan boats and then get out to walk. Valkris sends microskimmers to search for the band, the weather having deteriorated from bad to terrible during the trip and is too bad for her blimp drone. The microskimmers find the band, consisting of 3 cargo trucks, several guards and hyenas. They seem to be moving slowly because of the mud. The team sets out in pursuit and catches up at about 2 AM. Valkris sends her Dalmatian after them. When the team is almost in sight of them, she jumps into the drone and fires a flash bang grenade at the first truck. Combat goes fairly smoothly. Dr. Pie and Circe both uses spirits to get close and then to attack. Dr. Pie also uses his terrifying death ray (Gauss Rifle) to splatter some of the guards. The hyenas attack Captain Jack and Chloe who are running along the road, but they fend them off easily. Valkris continues to use her grenade launcher on her Dalmatian drone. Once combat ends, the team discovers that 2 of the trucks are full of dead bodies and the remaining truck contains about 20 living people, one of whom is our target. We burn the bodies to protect them from shedim and release the prisoners, returning Nathan to his family in Lagos. = Quotes = * Steve: "Wait, the guy's name was Rick? Did you just rickroll us, Bryan?" Everyone: *groans* = People met = * John Karmichael (Horizon Johnson) * Nathan Jones - the kidnap victim * Lucky Rick - his friend, hopefully to be recruited to the Young Dumb and Ugly because dice love him * Marcos - his other friend * Idin - the bartender at Idin's Bar in the Ajegunle Slums = Rewards = * 5 Karma (+1 for Steve for dropping his gun at the wrong moment) * 7500 nuyen